


Merging Two Worlds: Harry Potter Meets Percy Jackson & the Olympians

by chrisv002



Series: Merging Two Worlds: Harry Potter Meets Percy Jackson & the Olympians [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisv002/pseuds/chrisv002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this has been done before, but I am hoping to make mine different. I will be putting a lot of twists in to this. The Percy Jackson books will be canon up until the end of The Last Olympian. It will also be Minor Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase as they only got together at the end of The Last Olympian and as you can  see Percy Jackson will end up with Artemis eventually. I hope you enjoy this. Updates will be slow and irregular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merging Two Worlds: Harry Potter Meets Percy Jackson & The Olympians

 

AN: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my first fanfiction so please don’t be too hard on me. Thank You.

 

Chapter 1:

Dumbledore’s POV:

The headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, was anxious, he was about to reveal another world that no ordinary muggle or wizard ever knew existed. Not only was he about to reveal this other world, but some of the the people from it were going to show up at the the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He hoped that everything would remain peaceful. “I can only hope for the best and that I am doing the right thing. We really need their help in this war against Voldemort”, he thought. As he thought this Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin arrived and entered the kitchen.

“Albus why have you called us is everything okay? We didn’t have a meeting scheduled today”, asked Molly.

Everyone looked at me in concern.

“Everything is fine. I have called all of you here to read a very special series of books. They are about a boy very much like you, Harry,” I said.

“Me?”, Harry asked.

“Yes”, I said, “His life has been full of hardships. I won’t tell you everything, but I will tell you that while he is not a wizard or a part of our world he and his friends are not exactly normal muggles either. They are from a different culture and lifestyle. As you read these books he and his friends will arrive although maybe not all at once”, I said.

“What do you mean he is not a wizard or a part of our world Professor Dumbledore?”, Hermione asked.

“I am sorry, but that is all I will say. You will need to read to find out more. I will be going now, but don’t worry you will find out soon enough what I am talking about. Oh and don’t worry they don’t mean any harm to us. They are coming to help us against Voldemort”, I said. With that I left and in my place at the table a box containing the adventures and life of Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merging Two Worlds: Harry Potter Meets Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

  
  


AN: I don’t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This is my first fanfiction so please don’t be too hard on me. Thank You.

  
  


**Chapter 2:**

 

**Harry’s POV:**

  
  


_ “Dumbledore said that this boy and his friends had lives like mine, but they weren’t apart of our world and they weren’t exactly muggles either. I wonder what he meant by that and when these visitors would arrive”,  _ I thought,  _ “ I wouldn’t wish this life on anyone” _ .

 

After Dumbledore left a box containing 10 books appeared on the table in front of where he was sitting.

 

“Well I guess we should get started reading the books. Professor Dumbledore wouldn’t have called us here so urgently if it wasn’t important enough for us to have to rush here”, said Hermione.

 

Everyone agreed with her.

 

“What are the books called?”, I asked. 

 

Sirius pulled the box towards himself. 

 

“There seems to be 2 different series here. The first one is called  _ Percy Jackson and the Olympians _ and the second one is called the  _ Heroes of Olympus”  _ , Sirius said.

“What are the titles of the books”, Mrs. Weasley asked him.

 

“The books in the first series are called  _ The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan’s Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth,  _ and _ The Last Olympian”,  _ Sirius said, “After we read the first we can move on to the next series.”

  
  


Everyone agreed.

  
  


“Some of those names in the titles sound familiar, but I can’t remember where I heard them before”, Hermione said.

 

“I will read first”, Mrs. Weasley said.

 

Sirius handed her the first book. Its cover was sea green with a boy carrying what looked to be a sword in one hand and a horn in the other. It seem he was standing in an ocean with a city in the distance and lightning striking above him.

 

Mrs. Weasley opened the book and started reading.

 

**“** **Chapter One: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.”**

 

Fred, George, Sirius, and Ron started laughing hard.

 

“What is a Pre-Algebra Teacher?”, I asked.

 

“It is a type of muggle School course taught in some countries”, Hermione said.

 

“I don’t know about that, but getting rid of a teacher I definitely agree with”, Fred said still laughing.

 

Mrs. Weasley looked at him reproachfully and he immediately stopped laughing as did George, Ron, and Sirius.

 

“How can you accidentally vaporize a teacher”, I asked.

 

“Let’s read and find out”, Mrs. Weasley said and with that she started reading again.

 

**“Look I didn’t want to be a half-blood. If you’re reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth and try to lead a normal life. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It’s scary. Most of the time it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.”**

 

“Too true”, someone said scaring us

 

We all looked towards the voice which had come from the door to the kitchen. It belonged to a boy about 17 or 18 years old. He had sea green eyes and raven hair. He was kind of tall. The look in his seemed sad almost, at the same time he had a sparkle in his eyes and they were kind of mischievous. He looked as if he had seen way too much in his short life as well as horrors that no one no matter how old they are should have to see. He looked as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders and as if he had seen way too much death and destruction. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon which was above an ocean. Around the picture was a circle of red flames.

 

"Who are you?", Mrs. Weasley asked.

 

"My name is Percy Jackson. You will learn more about me as you read", the boy who introduced himself as Percy said.

 

"Why do you look so sad and haunted and as if you had seen way too much death and destruction?", Sirius asked.

 

"You will see as we read, but first could you all introduce yourselves?", Percy asked. He sounded  American.

 

"I am Harry Potter", I said.

 

"I am Molly Weasley", Mrs. Weasley said.

 

"I am Sirius Black", Sirius said.

 

"I am Remus Lupin", Lupin said.

 

"I am Fred Weasley and that's my twin brother George Weasley", Fred said while George waved and asked, "Did you really accidentally vaporize your teacher?"

 

"Yeah, but she didn't actually die. You will see what I mean", Percy said with a small smile.

 

After that we continued with the introductions although everyone still looked a little confused.

 

" I am Ginny Weasley", Ginny said.

 

"I am Ron Weasley", Ron said.

 

"I am Hermione Granger", Hermione said.

 

"I am Arthur Weasley", Mr. Weasley said.

 

" Nice to meet all of you.", Percy said, "Now shall we continue reading."

 

Everyone agreed.

 

Mrs. Weasley continued reading,

 

" **If you're a normal kid reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened."**

  
  


"Is it that bad to be a half-blood?", I asked, "because I am a half-blood and it isn't that bad."

  
  


"Yeah, but you are a wizard and I am not. You will understand what I mean later", Percy said.

  
  


"Umm.......okay", I said. " _ If he's not a wizard, but is still a half-blood then what is he?",  _ I thought to myself. Unknown to everyone else was thinking the same thing.

 

**"But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that it is only a matter of time until they do too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you."**

  
  


“Okay, that’s ominous. What did you mean by that?”, Hermione asked nervously.

  
  


“You will see what I am talking about very soon, but even that statement is an extreme understatement or more like the understatement of the century. You will see what I mean soon enough”, Percy said.

  
  


“Okay then”, Mrs. Weasley perplexed, “Let’s continue.”

 

Mrs. Weasley started reading again,  **“My name is Percy Jackson. I am twelve years old.”**

  
  


“I actually was 11 yrs. old, but I was almost 12.”, Percy said, “Mrs. Weasley please continue.”

  
  


**“Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.”**

  
  


“What’s upstate New York?”, Ron asked.

  
  


“It’s a part of New York in America. It is near America’s east coast”, Mr. Weasley said.

  
  


**“Am I a troubled kid? Yeah. You could say that.”**

  
  


“Well at least you admitted it”, Sirius said while Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Remus laughed. Percy just gave a sad smile. He looks so depressed as if the weight of his memories and life were getting heavier and heavier as we read.

  
  


**“I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan-- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know--it sounds like torture.”**

  
  


“Yes it does”, Fred & George said in unison.

  
  


“No it doesn’t”, Hermione said disapprovingly.

  
  


“Only you wouldn’t wouldn’t think it sounds like torture Hermione”, Ron said.

  
  


“There is someone else that I know who wouldn’t think that it sounds like torture”, Percy said. I heard the pain in his voice and I could tell that Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Ginny could hear too even though no one else could.

 

“Who are you talking about?” Ron asked. Percy eyes darkened with intense pain and anger that everyone could see. “I’m sorry…”, Ron started to say before Percy interrupted him by saying, “It’s okay. She just hurt me really badly and betrayed me. After everything we went through together, she cheated on me with the person who turned all my friends except 3 against me. She is my ex-girlfriend Annabeth Chase.” He said this with extreme pain and anger in his voice. There were also tears coming from his eyes as he let out a sob.

  
  


Seeing this Mrs. Weasley ran to him and gave him a hug which obviously shocked him along with the rest of us. He froze for a second before hugging her back and then said,”I’m fine thanks. You remind a lot of my mom both my biological mom and my adoptive mom.” 

  
  


“What happened to your biological mom?”, Ginny asked softly.

  
  


“She was murdered and died in my arms. My stepfather was also murdered along with my 3 year old sister. I killed the ones who murdered them.”, Percy said with immense pain and anger,”but then my adopted mom showed up and teleported us and my family’s corpses to Montauk beach on the coast where we gave them the last rites. My people’s funeral rites are ancient, but we do it out of respect for our ancestors. Then my mom offered to make me her son and champion which I accepted.” As he was talking wind started whipping around the room scaring everyone, but then it stopped as talked about his adoptive mom. When he was talking about her his eyes lit and he seemed truly happy for the first time since he arrived. Everyone looked horrified at his explanation of what happened to his family, but happy about his adoption and how spoke of her. I couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy because of how happy a family he had and how he was adopted by such a wonderful person, but I fought  it down because he obviously had a worse life than I did.

  
  


We decided to keep reading because of how upset and depressed he was. So Mrs. Weasley continued the book.  

 

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

 

“Mr. Brunner was the only one at Camp Half-Blood that didn’t betray me or turn their back on me. He was like a second father to me and taught me a lot. He gave me the strength to keep going whenever I needed him to, although I did freak out a bit when I learned the truth about him.” Percy said.

 

_ “Huh the truth about him. What does he mean?”  _ I thought to myself. Percy seems to have a lot of repect for this Mr. Brunner and seems to care a lot for him.

 

“He must a great guy. You must care about him a great deal. But what do you

mean by the truth about him?” Remus asked.

 

“You will see and he is a great guy and I do care about him. As for the truth about him keep reading, the answers will come soon enough.” Percy said.

 

Mrs. Weasley started reading once more.

 

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a** **frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

 

_ “Intersting”, _ I thought.

 

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

 

“You fell asleep in class!! How are you supposed to learn like that?” Hermione exclaimed.

 

“Lets keep reading so we can get some answers.” Fred said quickly.

 

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong.**

 

“Major understatement. That was the my life changed.” Percy said.

 

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

  
  


Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Ron, and I all started laughing.

 

“Y..y..you really hit your s..s….s..school b..b..bus with a c...c...cannon and made y..y..your class swim with s..s..sharks.” Fred gasped out.

 

“Yeah, but don’t worry no one got hurt and the sharks only nudged us around and helped everyone get out of the pool.” Percy said with a smile.

 

We all looked at him in shock.

  
  


**This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

 

“Grover never could stay low”, Percy said. “ You’ll see keep going.”

 

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.** ****  
**  
** **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

 

“Extreme understatemnt.” Percy said.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.** ****  
****  
**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.** ****  
****  
**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.** ****  
****  
**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.** ****  
**  
** **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

 

“She probably caused it.” Percy muttered. “Keep going.”

 

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.** ****  
****  
**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."** ****  
****  
**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.** ****  
****  
**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"** ****  
****  
**It came out louder than I meant it to.** ****  
****  
**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.** ****  
**  
** **"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

 

“Busted.” Sirius said laughing.

 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up mutt. Perhaps we should take you to get neutered.” Percy said.

 

Everyone looked stunned.

 

“How…..How did you know?” Sirius asked.

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Percy said mysteriously. “Now are you going to shut up or do you need to be neutered.” 

 

“Shutting up.” Sirius said.

“I think we should stop here and take a break it is almost dinner time. We can continue a little later after dinner.” Mrs. Weasley said.

 

Everyone agreed.

  
  


**Author’s Note: Sorry for the long wait I lost my copy of the book and my story outline. Plus I was really busy. I will try to update again soon.**

  
  


  
  


 

****  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Merging Two Worlds: Harry Potter Meets Percy Jackson & The Olympian**

 

**AN: I don’t own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or Harry Potter. Sorry I didn’t update sooner I was busy with appointments. I will try to update from now on at least every 2 weeks if not more.**

 

**Chapter 3:**

 

**Molly’s P.O.V.:**

 

After I called for a break for dinner I got up to go to the kitchen to start dinner after getting the food from the pantry. As I got up I saw Harry, Hermione, and my youngest son, Ron, talking about the book and Percy Jackson. Percy was talking to Remus, Sirius, and Arthur while Fred, George, and Ginny were all together talking as well.

 

While I making dinner I couldn’t help, but think about Percy and all he has been through. It isn’t right a kid his age should be able to enjoy being a kid not being forced to go through betrayal and seeing his mother die in his arms after killing whoever or whatever killed her and his stepfather and sister. As if that wasn’t enough there is way too much pain and suffering in his eyes to be normal even with the second war against You-Know-Who.  _ “Just what has happened to that poor boy and why wasn’t he kept safe. Who is his adoptive mother and couldn’t she do something to help him? He seemed so happy when talking about her that while I know he had a horrible life he also seems to have had some good things happen to him.” _ , I thought.

 

Once dinner was done I took the food to dining room and had everybody sit down except for Sirius and Remus who helped me set the table and get drinks for everyone. After dinner and after the table was cleared it was time to read again so we all sat back down at the table to read. I picked up the book and started reading again.

 

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

 

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

 

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

 

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

 

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—"**

 

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

 

**"Titan," I corrected myself.**

 

“I definitely know the difference now.” Percy muttered.

  
  


_ “Huh. What does he mean. Everything so far is just making me more confused and nervous.”  _ I thought before I started reading once more.

 

**"And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

 

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

 

“ That is gross”, my daughter, Ginny, said.

 

Hermione wrinkled her nose. Everyone else just looked disgusted. I shared their thoughts on this subject.

 

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

 

“Did you just shorten and describe the longest and bloodiest war in Greek Mythology into a few sentences?” Hermione asked Percy incredulously.

  
  


“Yeah. It is sort of a an ability of mine.” Percy said sheepishly.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Remus laughed and everyone else snickered.

 

**Some snickers from the group.**

 

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

 

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

 

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

 

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

 

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

 

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

  
  


“I may not have known then why it was necessary, but I sure do now.” Percy said darkly as if the reason why the knowledge was important was scary or foreboding.

 

**Normal Point Of View:**

 

Everyone looked nervous at that.

 

_ “What is going on? This just keeps getting more and more confusing. Something big is about to happen I can feel it” _ , Harry thought nervously. He could tell Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus thought the same.

 

Molly started reading again:

 

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

 

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

 

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

 

**I knew that was coming.**

 

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

 

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

 

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

 

**"About the Titans?"**

 

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

 

**"Oh."**

 

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

 

“He was more right than I could ever knew then. I couldn’t have imagined how right he was”, Percy said.

 

“What do you mean?”, Remus asked in concern.

 

“You will see. Just keep going.” Percy said.

 

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

 

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C– in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

 

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

 

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

 

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

 

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

 

“I didn’t know it then, but that was the signal that my life was about to change forever.” Percy said ominously.

 

Everyone looked at him with worry. No one except Percy knew what was happening and he wasn’t saying. 

 

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

 

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

 

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

 

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

 

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

 

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

 

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

 

“This would be a good place to stop for the night before things start getting interesting.” Percy said.

 

Everyone agreed.

 

“I will show you to a spare room where you can stay.” Sirius said.

 

“Actually would rather stay outside in my tent. For reasons that will come up much later I am unable to fall asleep unless I am outside. Don’t worry I will be fine.” Percy said.

 

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

 

“Um…..Okay then. I will take you out back follow me.” Sirius said in confusion.

 

Percy did so. When they got outside Percy said that it was perfect and set up his tent. It looked like a wizard tent sort of except it started as a square and with a snap of his fingers it became a fully erected tent. The inside looked like a fully furnished 2 bedroom and bathroom apartment. It was amazing. Percy said goodnight and started getting ready for bed while Sirius went back inside for the night.

 

**AN: This ends Chapter 2. Hope you liked it please review. If anyone has any ideas I am open to them I can’t promise use them, but i am open to advice. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merging Two Worlds: Harry Potter Meets Percy Jackson & The Olympian**

 

**Author’s Note: I don’t own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Please enjoy this next chapter in the story and don’t forget to read and review. Thanks.**

 

**Chapter 4: Sirius’s Point Of View: The Next Day:**

 

_ “Yesterday sure was interesting.”,  _ I thought, _ “The day started off with an order meeting being called, then Dumbledore told them that they would be reading books about some people who could help them in the war against Voldemort and the people weren’t wizards, but they weren’t muggles either, then he left leaving the books behind. When they started reading they hadn’t gotten far when the kid they had started reading about all of a sudden just appeared out of nowhere and with no noise. After introductions were done Harry asked him what is so bad about being a half-blood which I wanted to know as well, but he only said that it would be explained by the story and that he is a different type of half-blood. As we kept reading we just kept getting more questions and really no answers. Then there was what he said about his girlfriend and friends betraying him, his family members murders, and being adopted. Not to mention sleeping outside because he can’t fall asleep inside anymore unless it’s a cabin or something like that and that wind and weird aura that surrounded him when he was angry during his outburst Something is up and he is really powerful. I hope we get some answers today.” _

 

I got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

 

After I finished getting ready for the day I went down stairs and saw that breakfast was ready and everyone was already there eating except Percy. 

 

“Where is Percy?”, I asked.

 

“He said that he would come in after breakfast since he already ate.”, Remus said. 

 

After about 15 minutes as we were finishing breakfast and taking our plates into the kitchen Percy came in. He was wearing an outfit just like the one he wore yesterday except this one was silver.

 

“Good morning everyone.”, Percy said.

 

“Morning.”, Everyone replied.

 

“You all ready to start reading?”, Percy asked.

 

“Depends, are we going to get answers today?”, I asked jokingly. Everyone laughed except Percy.

 

Percy just rolled his eyes and said, “Yes. The answers should be coming soon based on where we left off yesterday, but I will give you a clue. If any of you went to a muggle or, as my kind call non-magicals, mortal school then think back to mythology class for some of the answers as well as what I am.”

 

Everyone was puzzled except Hermione who gasped. We looked at her, but she just stared at Percy shocked. 

 

“Hermione, do you know what Percy is talking about?”, Harry asked.

 

“Yes I am pretty sure, but I never thought that they were real!”, Hermione exclaimed.

 

“Well are you going to tell us?”, Ron asked disgruntled at not know what is going on.

 

“No I think it would be better to let you find out when we get to it in the book.”, Hermione said.

 

“Well let’s get reading.”, I said.

 

“I will read.”, Harry said taking the book from where it was sitting as they all they all sat down.

 

**Normal Point Of View:**

 

Harry started reading:  **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.** ****  
****  
**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.** ****  
****  
**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.** ****  
****  
**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.** ****  
****  
**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"** ****  
****  
**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.** ****  
****  
**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"** ****  
****  
**"—the water—"** ****  
****  
**"—like it grabbed her—"** ****  
**  
** **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

 

“What? How did you do that?”, Fred asked. Everyone else looked like they wanted to know as well, except Remus who had a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly Remus sat up straight. Everyone looked at him.

 

“T..that’s impossible. You...You’re a...a”, Remus started say with shock.

 

“Yes, Remus, I am, but please let them find out when we get there in the books.”, Percy said.

 

“Ok.”, Remus said. He still looked shocked, but now he also looked excited.

 

“Let’s keep reading.”, Mr. Weasley said. “Harry, please continue.”

 

Harry started reading again: **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"** ****  
****  
**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."** ****  
****  
**That wasn't the right thing to say.** ****  
****  
**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.** ****  
****  
**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."** ****  
****  
**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.** ****  
****  
**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.** ****  
****  
**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.** ****  
****  
**"But—"** ****  
****  
**"You—will—stay—here."** ****  
****  
**Grover looked at me desperately.** ****  
****  
**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."** ****  
****  
**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."** ****  
****  
**Nancy Bobofit smirked.** ****  
****  
**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.** ****  
****  
**How'd she get there so fast?** ****  
****  
**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.** ****  
****  
**I wasn't so sure.** ****  
****  
**I went after Mrs. Dodds.** ****  
****  
**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.** ****  
****  
**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.** ****  
****  
**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.** ****  
****  
**But apparently that wasn't the plan.** ****  
****  
**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.** ****  
****  
**Except for us, the gallery was empty.** ****  
**  
** **Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

 

“Here comes my first clue that something extremely strange is happening.”, Percy said. 

 

Everyone tensed up at that. Harry continued reading nervously:  **Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

 

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

 

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

 

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

 

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

 

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

 

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

 

**Thunder shook the building.**

 

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

 

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

 

“That sounds like how Snape would act sometimes.”, Sirius said laughing.   
  


“You think this is funny?”, Percy asked darkly, “There is someone or rather some _ thing  _ that is about to try to kill me and you think this is the time for jokes. Do you know how scared I was. I was 12 years old and something was extremely strange was happening. Something that I didn’t know anything about, but all you can do is laugh. What is wrong with you?”

 

Everyone looked scared at Percy’s tone, but no one could fault him. He had a point this was definitely not the time for jokes. 

 

“I’m sorry.”, Sirius said cowed.

 

“I think we should stop here and take a break.”, Molly said, “Everyone be back here in an hour to continue.”

 

Everyone got up and went their separate ways for the time being.

 

**AN: I finally got a new computer. Thanks for reading. Please review. Hope you like it. Thanks.**


End file.
